The Human.
[Human description] Tier tour (The Humans are Used as the law enforcement by the Codonor Union. Thay average around 5 foot. They do have a say in joining the Union's military For better living conditions and for the ability to reproduce and more rations.) ranks ({Law recruit} humans that go join the Union learn the law, as a Law recruit they are not meant to see combat.} ({intern class 1} intern class 1s are the desk worker of the Union, in Codonor facilities taking calls from the civilian emergency lines acting like 911 operators. They are not meant to see combat.)  ({Intern class 2} Intern class 2s are the caseworkers of the Union their job is to decide whether or not a civilian should be arrested or let freetogo.They are not meant to see combat.) {Investigator recruit}The investigator recruit's they dropped the opportunity to be a law enforcement officer. And as a Investigator recruit they learn how to be a Investigator .They Are not meant to see combat.) ({investigator's} The investigator's job is to investigate scenes for any evidence for who they should be looking for. They are given advance Technology to assist them with their job. They are not meant to see combat.) ({Combat recruit} The Combat recruit chose to become a law enforcement officer and all they do is train to be a level 1. They are giving various weapons depending on the training. They are not meant to see real Combat.) ({Level 1} The level 1 is the start of a Human's career in the military and is the basic enforcement officer. they are to follow all over orders superiors as long it's it's fallow's the reuls. They are only given a stunt stick and a Dicer as their weapons. ({Level 2} The level 2 is not too different to the level one but they are given a standard issue Plasma Pistol.) ({Level 3} The level 3s are are given more Authority and luxuries. They are the ones that break down doors for raids, and can make arrest without authorization from a higher up, some of them are given search dogs, and they are the ones that drive mechanized vehicles,and they are given plasma SMG or plasma spread guns/shotguns.) ({Level 4} The level 4 is the second-in-command of a human Squad and has the give authorization to lower ranks for arrest. They help command the Squad to make sure that they are more efficient and help make decisions with their level 5 S-O .They are given a plasma assault rifles.) ({Level 5} level 5 is the highest rank a human can achieve without joining a elite division.They are given the best luxurys a human can get. They are in charge of authorizing arrest as the L4 does. Thay are given plasma assault rifles with a grenade launcher attached. [divisions] ({The research division} Humans that join the science division usually specialized in making weaponry and vehicles, They are not meant to see combat.) ({the hunter Support Division} Hunter support division is a elite group of humans that supports the hunters in hunting criminals, humans that join this division must be Level 4 or higher, they are given plasma assault rifles with a flashlight and a grenade launcher attached.) ({The Human sub squads} The Human sub squads are a is smaller more manageable unit for small missions, such as a detached patrol where the squad is alone and needs to respond faster to an emergency.)